After Every Hit I Take You'll Never See Me Cry
by Bookluv3r
Summary: During BD & after TLO. A teenager is given a prophecy that will change everything. No one knows why she was given a prophecy just that she was & that she has to fulfill it. She must go to Forks, Washington & pretend to be someone else. She will be given a different appearance, & no one will know. She will have a complete family except this family is different.T-language & violence.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, places, etc. I also don't own Percy Jackson or ain't of it's characters, places, etc. They all belong to SM and Rick Riordan respectively. The only characters I own are Alessandra, her friends, and any other OC's I may make up. Any names I use may be a resemblance to names in real life and in the Twilight or Percy Jackson books however the people that have the names are not in any resemblance related to any of the characters in the Twilight or Percy Jackson books.**

**Anyway, sorry about that long disclaimer..I was just covering all of my bases there. This story takes place in Forks, Washington during Breaking Dawn and after The Last Olympian when Percy goes missing and everyone is trying to find him. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Alessandra stood there silently hoping for her foster father's approval on the food she had made but she knew that it wouldn't happen. She was a horrible cook but she had to get up early and make breakfast, and lunch while she would make dinner after school. Her foster father stayed at home while her foster mother worked so she had to make lunch for her foster father otherwise she'd get an even worse beating when she got home. Their house was in the forest far away from the town so no one would hear her when she screamed in pain...either from her foster father or foster mother. Her room couldn't even be called a room. It was a small closet and she had to sleep in there and have her clothes in there as well as any of her personal possessions. It was cramped to say the least.

Today would be her first day in a real school and not being 'home schooled' though it wasn't home schooling...she was lucky enough to get the books ahead of time so she knew the material.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a slap to the face as her nose began to bleed. Her head was thrown back as a punch hit her eye and her wrist was grabbed as she was dragged to the kitchen. The stove was turned on as her hand was put down on the burner. Her foster father held her wrist even tighter and she twisted and turned holding back screams as whimpers escaped her mouth. "Please. Stop. Please." She begged. Her foster father laughed. "You are a worthless bitch. You don't deserve to even live here. You deserve nothing. You are useless and worthless. You are nothing but a -" He said as she didn't listen to the last sentence before saying that she was being punished for the food being cold. Alessandra twisted and turned hoping to get free but couldn't.

Finally her foster father let her wrist go as the stove was turned off. "I hope you've learned your lesson." He said. She nodded unable to wipe away the tears as they fell. She put ice on her eye as the swelling was reduced and also put ice on her burn. She raced upstairs to put on makeup to hide the eye and wrist. She rubbed in the concealer as she grabbed the purple backpack with all of her books and everything in it.

She grabbed one of her favorite books and put it in before racing out the door ducking as her foster father made to grab her hair. She threw up her hair in a bun as she ran down the driveway and ran until she couldn't see the house anymore. She slowed down to a walk and glanced at the watch on her wrist. She only had a few minutes to get to school. She picked up the walk her long stride and fast pace making it easy for her to get to school before it started.

She opened the doors of the school and stepped inside looking for the Main Office. "Hello. I'm Alessandra Moore. I'm a new student." She said to the secretary. "Alright. Here's your schedule, locker combination, and a map of the school. Get this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day." The secretary said handing her all sorts of paper with a slip on top. She stuck the slip of paper in her pocket and walked out trying to find her locker. Once she located it she looked at the time. It was almost time for class! She couldn't be late. She quickly walked around the school trying to locate her first period class which was English.

Alessandra walked led to the class room and stood there for a few seconds debating whether to go in or not. She entered the class room and wordlessly handed a slip to her teacher who signed it. "Everyone." The teacher said. "This is Alessandra and she'll be joining our class. Please make her feel welcomed." The teacher finished before directing her attention to Alessandra. "You can sit wherever you want to." The teacher said as Alessandra took the slip back and sat down at a desk that was somewhat in a corner. She set the purple messenger bag down by her desk and took out a notebook, and a folder as well as a pen. The notebook and folder were neatly labeled and had her class, her name, and the room number of the class on them. She set them on her desk and directed her attention to the PA System as the PA had crackled and someone began speaking. Presumably the principal but she wasn't sure. The principal told everyone what the school lunch would be today and said a few other things but they didn't pertain to her so she didn't pay attention to them.

English class passed by quickly. Alessandra put everything back in her book bag and took out her schedule and map trying to locate her next class after the bell rang. She wandered around the hall way as she checked the room numbers to find her next class. She entered the class room a minute before the bell rang as she handed the slip to her teacher so her teacher could sign it.


End file.
